The Becoming
by Lionheart1
Summary: What Squaresoft didn't want you to know when Squall became a SeeD :) CH6 UP AND CH1 REVISED! Warning: PG13 because of sexual references.
1. The Becoming

THE BECOMING

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or any of the characters. These are all the property of a small company you might of heard of called Square-Enix.

New Authors Note: Sigh, so this was my first ever story…I wrote 6 chapters and then I just forgot about it. But I am back now and I will finally finish this story off after 2 years. I think my writing has improved so I will redo each chapter and then I will add the new ones. Please review if you have time. Thanks!

Squall stepped into the training centre, his eyes scanning across the indoor jungle. He could hear the occasional battle noise in the distance as a cadet trained against one of the many enemies that were held here. He started to work forward into the training centre, looking for his rival. He walked to their usual meeting place and saw Seifer leaning against a rock.

"I thought you would be too chicken to come after last time" Seifer sneered, his mouth smiling mockingly.

"You wish!" Squall said simply. "Let's just fight." He didn't have time for wars of words; he had come here to train.

"Wait a minute. We all know the real reason you're here!" Seifer said, his eyes looking into Squalls.

"To fight?" Squall asked.

"No, you can't resist me. You've always wanted me, you know you have," Seifer said stepping closer to him.

"Seifer how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not into that stuff."

Seifer shook his head. "Squall, I know it is a hard thing to admit to. But you have to admit that like everyone else in Garden you are infatuated by me."

Squall narrowed his eyes. Could you really be born with such a big ego? "Seifer, I don't like you!" Squall said slowly, trying to get the message through to him.

Seifer sighed. "I'm not going to be a free agent forever, this is your last chance."

"I'm not interested."

"Fine," Seifer looked down. "We'll just fight then." _Maybe I can impress him with my astounding fighting skills._

They drew their gunblades; each one glistened in the light. Seifer pulled it back raising it behind his head. He extended an arm and motioned for Squall to attack.

Squall lifted his blade, Revolver, shifting the weight in his hands, and placed his finger on the weapons trigger. He spun the blade downwards in a diagonal ark, the blade sparked as it collided with Seifer's defence. Squall quickly spun the blade away and upwards, this time opting for a horizontal strike. Seifer spun his body to the side and prepared to go on the offence.

With Hyperion in his hands, he stepped forward, his blade swiping quickly as Squall was forced to defend. Each jumped back and raised their blades, preparing for large attacks. The gunblades connected with force, smashing off each other leaving each opponent off defence. Squall took the initiative first as his blade slid low, near to Seifer's legs.

Seifer jumped, as he did Hyperion twisting into an upward arc that Squall stumbled back to avoid. As Seifer landed both went on the offence, the blades swung quickly and each blow was defended. The advantage spun between the bitter rivals as they competed to be the winner.

Squall soon gained the upper hand and took the chance to take his blade to Seifer. A series of blows followed, which Seifer barely defended. As Squall raised his blade once more, Seifer ducked under the on coming attack and quickly spun his gunblade around to hit Squall, but Squall just managed to defend the shot. 

"Is that you best?" Seifer mocked.

Seifer raised his hand once more and mocked Squall. Squall looked at his sneering opponent, his blade by his side undefended. He took the advantage. He charged, his hand quickly spinning the blade upwards ready to strike. As he got close he saw Seifer had still not raised his blade to defend.

And then he realised why.

The magic erupted from Seifer's palm. It was too close to avoid. The fire spell hit him full in the chest and he felt his body get shot back, as he landed roughly on the ground. He shook his head, trying to shake the moogles that were circling his head. Squall looked up to see Seifer walking calmly towards him, Hyperion resting over his shoulder. His face twisted into a sneer as Squall watched the blade accelerate towards him, the cool metal ripping through the defenceless skin. Blood dripped from the wound, as it spilled on to the floor.

Squall looked at the sickly red, as it matted the stone beneath his feet. Anger built up within him, and without realising it he felt Revolver being dragged along the ground, sparks raging along its path, as it made its way towards its victim. The blade hit forcefully upwards, knocking the stunned Seifer backwards, as blood began to leak down his face.

"I knew we were meant for each other," Seifer said smiling. "Now we have matching scars as well."

"You're sick!" said Squall turning away to leave.

Seifer couldn't stand rejection twice in one day, how could anyone resist him he wondered. He raised his hand and cast another fire spell at Squall, more powerful this time, which knocked Squall unconscious and left him lying on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Squall woke up groggily in the infirmary. He had a bad headache and could feel pain from where Seifer had cut him.

Dr Kadowaki entered the small room and looked down at her patient.

"Ahh, your awake at last. How do you feel?" Her voice burned deep into his skull, he winced at the loud voice.

"…Ok." He muttered.

"Good! You should take it easy in training."

"Try telling Seifer that!" Squall said under his breath.

"I'll phone your instructor. Who is she again? Oh yes! Quistis!"

Dr Kadowaki left the room and Squall could just hear Dr Kadowaki talking on the phone.

Minutes later Quistis arrived. She smiled as she saw Squall.

"I knew it would be you or Seifer. I'm glad it's you though," she said.

Squall attempted a half-smile but it just ended up as a goofy face. Quistis laughed at his pathetic attempt of a smile.

"I think I need to apologise for Seifer's behaviour." Quistis said, getting her whip out. "I think I have a way I can say sorry."

Squall cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?" 

Quistis unfastened her top, letting it fall open to expose a black bra. "Are you understanding now?" she asked.

Quistis threw away her top, before climbed on to Squalls legs; he winced slightly in pain but showed no signs of resisting. She lowered her body close to Squall's.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cid shook his head. "Seifer, I can't believe you assaulted Squall in that way," he sighed. "You have a SeeD exam soon, what example are you setting for the younger cadets."

Seifer shrugged, he didn't really care.

"And you wonder why you haven't passed the exam yet. Seifer this attitude cannot continue, I've sent Quistis along to apologise for your behaviour but I want you to as well. Okay?"

"Fine," Seifer stated, his mind starting to plot. "I'll apologise."

"Good," Cid smiled. Maybe there was a bit on sense in the small brain.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Quistis refastened her top and straightened her hair. She took a deep breath and looked at the breathless face of Squall. "You're definitely getting better," she smiled. "Do you think you can forgive Seifer now?"

"Maybe," Squall answered.

Quistis smiled and left. Squall twisted uncomfortably and pulled out an object from underneath him. "Quistis!" he called.

"Yes," she reappeared.

"You forgot your whip," he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she grabbed her weapon. "I need that next lesson, to teach those little brats how to fight."

A short while after Quistis had left Dr Kadowaki reappeared and re-examined him. She took close notice of what seemed to be whip marks, she hadn't seen them before. She shook her head, thinking maybe she was losing it. _Well, I haven't been on a vacation for a while now…_

She smiled at Squall. "If you're feeling better now you can leave, I know how much students hate this place. But if you are feeling a little dizzy come back please."

Squall nodded. "Whatever," he muttered.

Dr Kadowaki shook her head. You could warn them all you wanted but they never listened.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Squall sat in the classroom. His body still ached but nothing serious. Seifer sat at the table opposite, his eyes looking at Squall. _How can I get that body_, he sighed.

As Seifer began to think about elaborate plots to make Squall fall in love with him, Quistis entered the room. As she did so, Squall noticed the prolonged look and smile directed towards him.

"Good morning, class. Let's start with today's schedule. There seem to have been some rumours flying around since yesterday... Yes, the field exam for SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those not participating and those who failed last week's written test are to remain here in study hall. Field exam participants will have free time until the exam," Quistis explained. A few groans from the students who had failed echoed around the room, it looked like another day of boring lectures.

She smiled at her class. "That means you can get out of here."

The class stood up and began to leave, talking excitedly about the exam. As Squall stood up Quistis was already walking towards him. "You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you?"

Squall shrugged. "I was going to do it this morning but…"

"Seifer stopped you?" Quistis finished his sentence.

Squall nodded. "And you."

Quistis grinned once again. "I'm sure you would have preferred that to the Fire Cavern," she said. "Well we better get it done quickly otherwise no exam this afternoon. Meet me at the front gate and we can go now."

As she turned around to walk from the room, he felt his eyes drifting down to view a more appealing area of her body. As the door closed behind her, he grabbed his Guardian Forces from the computer. He had no idea how they had got in there but he thought he might need them, once they were in his possession he stood and exited the room.  

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!"

Squall heard a shrilly voice as he walked down the corridor. A girl ran into him and dropped to the floor, dropping all her books.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry!" she said. "This is my first day and I'm already late."

Squall didn't care. As she sat on the floor he couldn't help but look down her top.

_Hello foxy lady! You aren't wearing a bra, you naughty girl! _thought Squall.

He saw the girl looking at him.

_Uh-oh!_ he thought. _Why am I always too obvious?_

"What were you looking at?" the girl questioned, pulling her top closer around herself.

"I was looking at how nice you're shoes were," he said quickly. _Damn I'm rubbish at excuses._

"Yeah, right!" the girl said. "I think you owe me a tour round the Garden now."

"I don't have time now," Squall grumbled.

The girl cocked her head to the side. "You know, I have a meeting with Cid later…"

Damn he was stuck now. "Alright I'll show you around," he said reluctantly. 

Squall showed her all the way round the Garden, his descriptions of the areas were really lacking. "This is the cafeteria, where you…eat." "And this is the Training Centre, where you-"

"Train," the girl guessed.

He finished off by heading to the Directory. "And that concludes my tour," he said.

"Thanks, maybe I'll see you around sometime," she said, smiling at him.

_Right! Now to meet Quistis,_ he thought.

He walked to the front gate and saw Quistis waiting for him.

"Ready to face the Fire Cavern?" she asked.

Squall nodded.

Quistis grinned. "Good. But first I have a few things to explain. Roll tutorial 1," she shouted as some Garden Faculties rolled in a projector and screen.

_Several hours later…_

"And that concludes the tutorial. Now you understand everything there is to do with the reproduction of frogs and how to increase your strength in battle."

Squall shrugged. He had just planned to wave his gunblade around a bit and hit a few monsters.

Quistis began to walk towards the gate. "Let's head to the Cavern now."

Squall and Quistis departed and began to trek their way towards the Fire Cavern, but not before using their new found talents and drawing magic from a few critters and also heading to the pond to catch some frogs.

As Squall caught his first frog, Quistis applauded her student. "All this talk of reproduction has made me think, Squall. Maybe we better redo our lesson from this morning."

They both knew the answer to the question and headed to a sheltered area of the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cid took another look through is binoculars. "Xu, get in here quick."

His secretary quickly ran into the room, alarmed from his raised voice. "Yes Cid, what is the problem?"

"All the monsters are running from the forest. What would cause this? Another Lunar Cry?"

"There have been reports of strange noises coming from the Forest, perhaps a new monster has taken home there."

Cid scratched his chin, he didn't know what to think but this made him look impressive. "Perhaps we should dispatch some SeeDs."

"There's no need, Sir. Quistis is currently taking her student up to the Fire Cavern," Xu explained. "If there is something there she should come across it."

"Very good," Cid nodded. "Dismissed."

He then proceeded to pull out a jigsaw from under the table. 1000 pieces, and he only had 999 to go. Cid was so proud.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: Well that's the first chapter finished. I hope you like it so far. Although I have updated it, I have tried to keep my slightly immature humour in from when I first wrote it. Anyway, on to revamping Chapter 2. I'm just glad I only ever wrote 6 chapters otherwise I'd be here until next year.


	2. The Fire Cavern

Authors Note: Well here's the second chapter, this one again has been edited. I don't like this one as much because I don't think it's long enough. Maybe I'll come back and edit it again later. Oh well, I hope you still enjoy it. Here's Chapter Two…

Chapter 2 – The Fire Cavern

Squall and Quistis left Balamb Forest, heading towards the Fire Cavern. The Cavern had built up a reputation in the past, it was a place where fighters would journey to to prove their worth. Now that Garden had brought possession of it, all enemies that would require two hits to be killed had been removed. It had even been suggested that the lava was actually papier mache, due to new politically correct regulations applied by Balamb Government. 

The only real danger in there now was Ifrit, but due to the contract he had signed even he couldn't kill anyone. All because of the rich family from Deling City that had sued.

Squall and Quistis walked the thin path towards the entrance, where two Garden Faculties stood guard. As they approached the guards stepped closer together, attempting to appear more threatening.

"Instructor No. 14 Quistis Trepe," they greeted her.

Quistis stepped forward. "This is Squall Leonhart. I'm his support."

"Very well," the guard nodded. "What time limit would you like to select? Before you choose remember that if you lose the world will end in a puff of pink smoke."

Squall narrowed his eyes. "But what about the guy last week that failed?" he questioned.

The Garden Faculties looked at each other. "Fine, we've had a few technical problems lately…"

"Okay…" Squall frowned.

The Garden Faculties suddenly appeared to be angry. "How dare you suggest that alongside the all mighty NORG we are trying to rule the world."

Squall looked at Quistis who shrugged. "I didn't. I don't even know what a norg is…"

"NORG is the all mighty leader of the Shumi. And how dare you suggest that he is a lapdog to the Sorceress Ultimecia."

Squall was starting to worry now. "But…" he stuttered. "I don't know who she is either."

"Lies!" the faculty shouted. "She is not trying to destroy the world!"

Quistis interrupted now. "I'm sorry if Squall has offended you, but we need to do the test."

"But I haven't said anything," Squall whined.

The Faculties glared at Squall. "Very well, but only because of you Quistis."

"What time limit do you want?" one of the guards asked, looking at the stunned Squall.

"10 minutes," said Squall confidently.

"Ok. You can go in and Quistis will be there to help. Be back in 10 minutes"

As they stepped in the Faculties whispered to Quistis. "Make sure you lose him. Push him in the lava."

"We can't," the other faculty reminded him. "We replaced it with papier mache."

"Damn!"

They stepped into the Fire Cavern. It was much hotter than Squall expected and the heat overwhelmed him, unknown to him this was the heaters that had been placed in the ceiling of the cavern. He stood at the entrance, taking some time to adjust to the heat. They walked briskly through the cavern and Squall calmly waved his gunblade to fend off the attacking bombs and bats.

"All you have to do is beat Ifrit and that's it," said Quistis.

Squall said nothing to reply because he knew he could do it. He had come up with the best plan ever to beat Ifrit. He would use his secret weapon, Shiva.

They came to the end of the cavern and waited for Ifrit to arrive.

"Ready Squall?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Quistis secretly reached over and pushed the button that would start the special effects.

The ground shook violently, lava spat up and Ifrit shot out of the ground to appear before them. Before Ifrit had the chance to even growl Squall summoned Shiva. What GF could resist the charms of the Ice Beauty wearing just thong and bra. Ifrits' eyes bulged as he saw Shiva's body break from her icy prison.

"Damn you!" Ifrit growled, as he lost concentration by the sight of Shiva. "You win as long as I can get it on with Shiva"

Shiva smiled and winked at him.

"…Whatever."

With that Ifrit and Shiva vanished to the GF world, which was Squall's head due to the junctioning. He suddenly developed as a headache as he felt bodies smashing around his head. He shuddered at what they might be doing. Squall began to walk back towards the entrance, stopping every so often to shake the pain from his head.

As they reached the entrance they could hear the Faculties. "10, 9, 8, 7…"__

"Squall I've never seen anyone do that to Ifrit before" Quistis said admiringly. "Oh well however you did it, it still counts as a pass."

"6, 5, 4…"

Squall shrugged.

"3, 2…"

"We're back!" Quistis announced.

The Faculties spun round and their faces fell as they saw the two had returned. "Well done," they said grudgingly. "But remember, hotdogs are forever and you are not."

"Okay," Squall nodded. He had no idea what they were on about but there was no use arguing.

Quistis spoke. "Come on Squall, we better get back to Garden. You have your SeeD exam in a few hours."

The two headed back, tempted again as they reached the forest but when they saw a search party in the woods they decided against it. Once they reached the entrance they continued to walk silently through Garden. 

"Good luck in your exam later," Quistis said reaching the Directory.

"Whatever…" Squall said, which triggered giggling from Quistis. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," she said. "It just sounds such a bad catchline."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: Well there was Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please review.


	3. Journey to Dollet

THE BECOMING

Chapter 3

When Squall got back to Garden he headed to the cafeteria. No one knew this but he was addicted to hotdogs (even more than Zell). He was trying to stop eating as many, but every so often he needed an extra plateful to keep him going.

He brought his hotdogs, grabbed the plate and headed for the corner table so no one could see him. He dug into the hotdogs so fast you couldn't tell when he was starting or finishing one. He quickly finished and headed for his dorm.

He lay down on his bed and slept until just before he had to meet for the SeeD mission.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!"

He quickly put his uniform on and ran to the lobby. Quistis was stood there with the other SeeDs. 

"Ahh, thought you wasn't going to come," said Quistis.

"…Whatever"

"Let's see…you're in Group B, which means you're with Zell."

Squall groaned. He couldn't stand Zell.

Squall looked down to the corridor to where Zell was. He was fighting imaginary enemies and prancing around like a daisy.

'How stupid,' Squall thought. 'How could it get any worse?'

Zell came over to them. "I'm with you? Cool!"

"And your Squad leader is Seifer," Quistis said.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Zell screamed angrily.

'He hates Seifer as much as I do' Squall thought to himself.

Just as that was said Seifer appeared, with his posse, Raijin and Fujin, following behind. Zell turned his back away from Seifer.

"Seifer, good luck this time on the SeeD exam." Quistis said. "I hope you do well this time."

"Save your luck for someone who needs it."

"Fine. Good luck Seifer."

A few SeeD candidates sniggered behind Seifer's back. It was about time to go but first Headmaster Cid came down to talk to them.

"These are real battles so obviously be careful. You could DIE out there. Anyone want to back out? It's your last chance."

A female put her hand up.

"You want to back out?" Cid questioned.

"No. I wanted to say your flies are undone."

Cid turned bright red, turning round to do his flies.

"Ok. Let's go people. Good luck!"

They saluted him and went to the car lot to leave for their journey to Dollet.

As they got in their car, Zell became as annoying as ever.

"Squall show us your gunblade. Pleaseeeee! Squall just let me see it. Answer me! Hellooo?"

Squall sat there ignoring him.

"Fine don't talk then," said Zell, mardily. 

Seifer spoke for the first time in the car. "I'll show you my gunblade. It's bigger than Squalls anyway."

"Really?"

Seifer unzipped his flies and Zell looked in.

"There you go, Chicken-wuss!"

"That's not the gunblade I meant but its just as good," Zell said smiling.

Quistis interrupted them. "Keep that to yourself. I don't wanna see it here."

"Who was that girl?" Squall asked.

"What girl?"

"At the infirmary."

"I didn't see anyone."

"Ooooooo!!!" Seifer and Zell said together. "Squalls in Love!" 

"…Whatever"

They pulled into Balamb harbour. From here they would go by boat to Dollet.

"Hurry up! You're the last group," Xu shouted.

The group got into the boat and set off for Dollet.

They sat down on the seats of the boat. Squall sat down as usual with his face hung low. He had always sat like this but no one had ever figured out why. Today was a good time to do it. As he had his face low he could look at Quistis and Xu legs easily without them realising. 'Yay! Nice legs' he thought to himself. 'I wanna get me some threesome fun.'

Xu explained the mission.

"The G-Army has attacked Dollet. Dollet's army has had to retreat to the mountains. Our mission is to get in, kill any Galbadian soldiers and get the remaining soldiers heading back from the mountain."

"We basically do the dirty work?" Seifer said.

Xu didn't answer. 

"You will head to the centre square and will remain based there and kill any soldiers you see. That is your mission. Understood?"

Squall and Zell nodded. Seifer was upset about what they would be doing. He wanted a better mission that that.

They were nearly at Dollet and Squall headed out to see what was going on. Even from out here he could see the gunshots from the soldiers at Dollet.

'My first real battle.' Squall thought. 'Time to kick some Galbadian ass!'

He headed back to the cabin as the boat shot over a wall, throwing Zell to the floor. The boat sped to the shore of the beach and pulled to a halt.

"Come on people," Seifer shouted. "Let's get us some soldier ass."

"Seifer. I'm not gay." Squall reminded him.

"I'm on about for us to kill."

Oops…sorry!" 

Authors Note: There's another chapter done. Keep reviewing it and I'll get Chapter 4 done. :)


	4. The First Mission

THE BECOMING

Chapter 4

Authors Note: I know it's been ages seen I've posted a chapter but I've been writing my new story The Locked Dorm which will be posted soon. Well here it is at last…Chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!

Squall, Zell and Seifer ran along the beach to the main area of Dollet. They were just about to run up into the street that led to Dollet's main square when 3 Galbadian soldiers came running at them.

"My first ever real battle" thought Squall. "Time to kill!"

Squall and Seifer drew their gunblades and Zell raised his fists ready to fight. They each moved in to battle a soldier. They were more experienced than these soldiers at fighting and it was obvious that they hadn't been properly trained. Squall and Seifer slashed their gunblades and quickly cut them down. Zell went to work on the other soldier. He knocked him out with one punch and finished him off with an uppercut.

"Man, these are puffs," said Seifer. "Not even a challenge."

They walked down the streets fighting any soldiers that tried to stop them. When they got to the town centre they saw one soldier all by himself. Seifer slowly crept up behind the soldier.

"BOOOOOOOO!!!!!" shouted Seifer, making the soldier jump into the air. The soldier turned around to see a gunblade head straight for his chest before he collapsed into a pool of blood.

"Scout the area for anymore soldiers," Seifer commanded.

They walked down a sidestreet away from Seifer. Zell spotted two soldiers talking round the corner.

"Hey!"

The soldiers looked up to see Squall and Zell. "Let's get them!"

Squall got his gunblade, spun it around his head as the soldiers came towards them. Both the Galbadian soldiers fell to the floor bleeding where Squall had slashed them with his gunblade. 

"Nice one!"

Just as Zell said that they heard a dog start to howl. Squall and Zell went back to see what it was. Seifer was bent over, holding the dog up to him.

"Ahhh…my eyes. Tear them out!!!" said Zell howling, falling to the floor.

"Shut up Zell." Seifer said, red in the face.

"Seifer, I didn't know you was interested in dogs as well." Squall teased. "Wait until Quistis finds out about this."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wait and see."

Luckily for Seifer a group of Galbadian soldiers came creeping past distracting their attention away from Seifer's actions.

"Where are they going?" Zell asked.

"Our next destination." Seifer exclaimed.

They followed the soldiers along the path. It seemed to be leading to the tower at the top of the hill. The area had almost no soldiers at all guarding this area of Dollet.

"Ugh…" A voice cried out.

Squall looked down to see a Dollet soldier lying on the floor badly injured. Zell bent down to inspect the wounds.

"These weren't done by human."

Just at that moment, they saw an Anacondaur coming towards them.

"Monsters," said Seifer. "More fun for us."

The three of them surrounded it. Squall and Seifer got their gunblades and attacked it from both sides making it make a sickening screaming sound. Zell stood further away and attacked with magic. He summoned up a blizzard spell and directed it towards the Anacondaur. The blizzard spell spun off course and hit Seifer, which knocked him to the floor in pain.

"Oops!"

He summoned up another spell and cast it towards the Anacondaur again. This time it flew off course again and hit Squall, throwing him to the floor.

"Whoopsies!"

The Anacondaur looked towards Squall and Seifer and saw they were injured. It advanced towards Zell whilst he was panicking about injuring his team-mates. He started backing off as the Anacondaur kept coming towards him. The Anacondaur was quickly closing in. Zell backed off more and more. He had less and less room to move now.

"Ahhhhhh!" Zell backed into the mountain wall that stood behind him knocking a rock off the top of the mountain and squashing the monster.

"Well done, Zell! That was done so professionally." Said Seifer getting up, casting a cure spell on himself. Squall got up and did the same.

"Zell, try to aim your magic a little better next time and not hit your team mates."

They regrouped and hurried up the mountain. Once the reached the peak they ducked down away from view before any Galbadian soldiers saw them. The group they had seen at the bottom were talking outside and then went into the tower.

"This is your first real battle?" asked Seifer. Squall nodded, without looking at Seifer.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know."

"This is my dream." Seifer beamed.

He jumped down from the ledge, ran towards the door and turned round to face Squall again. "Maybe one day I'll tell you my ROMANTIC dream." He opened the door and ran inside.

"I wonder if I'm in Seifer's romantic dream." Zell said, lost in his thoughts with a dreamy look on his face.

"Please don't even make me things like that." Squall said shuddering.

"Wait for me."

They turned around to see the girl that Squall had met this morning. She tripped over a rock and fell to the floor. She looked up with his face red and stuck her tongue out at Squall and Zell. She pulled herself from the floor still embarrassed. "Hey, I know you. You showed me round this morning." Squall nodded. 

"Thanks I don't get lost as much anymore. Oh and my name's Selphie in case you was wondering."

"Not really." Selphie turned away looking hurt at Squall's comment. She decided to change the subject.

"Are you Squad B?"

"Yeah!"

"I have a message for the captain. Where is he?"  
Squall pointed to the tower. "In there."

"Come on then, let's go." She said jumping off the ledge.

"We don't have to jump, do we?" Zell asked fearfully.

Squall nodded, then jumped to where Selphie was below.

"Erm…I think I'll go round the other way."

"We don't have time to waste, just jump."

Zell stepped up the edge of the ledge, his whole body shaking. "Here I go." He jumped off nervously and landed hard on the ground.

"Ow, my…body…crushed! The…pain! Don't think…I…can…make it!"

Selphie ran up to him. "Zell get up or I'll kick you."

"Fine." Zell got up and the three of them headed into the communications tower.

They stepped through the door to a dark room. There was a lift in the centre and a draw point to the left.

Squall threw his hands up in joy. "Oh wow! A save point. I can't believe they really exist." Zell and Selphie looked at him bewildered by the way he was acting. 

"A what?"

"A save point."

"What does it do?"

"Watch and see." Squall walked up to the save point and shouted "Save!". Zell and Selphie by this point looked extremely scared and thought Squall had gone insane. Squall then drew his gunblade and stabbed himself in the chest. He dropped to the floor in a heap, with blood all over his body. Selphie walked over to Squall to feel his pulse.

"He's dead!"

_Authors Note: Oh no! Squall's dead. What's gonna happen to him? You might think Squall is alright but remember this is my fic. I wonder what I could do…how different would the game be if Squall had two heads? Or even better Squall grows breasts. Oh well, you have to wait for the next chapter to find out what I do to him. But while your waiting keep reviewing my story. Thanks!_


	5. The Communications Tower

THE BECOMING

Chapter 5

_Authors Note: Sorry guys, I'm really sorry! I know I haven't updated in agggggeeeeeeesssssss now but here it is-finally the next chapter! Remember to keep reviewing my story. I'm glad noone has flamed my story so far; bring on all the flames now. Plz don't flame me and keep the nice reviews coming. And while you're at it check out my other stories. Thanks!_

Selphie ran across the room to the motionless body of Squall. The blood clotted his chest as Selphie collapsed over him crying on his body. Zell walked over, trying to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. He had died for something incredibly stupid.

A soft tinkling sound came from the other side of the room. They looked up to see it was coming from what Squall had called a save point. When they returned to look at Squall his body was slowly being absorbed into the blue circling save point.

"…Maybe." Selphie whispered hopefully.

After several minutes Squalls body had completely disappeared. The tinkling sound grew louder as Selphie and Zell stood round the save point, with anxious looks on their faces. The save point started spinning down rapidly as the body of Squall slowly began to regenerate. Once he had fully regenerated he smiled. "See I told you."

Selphie walked over to him with a relieved look on her face. She stood close to Squall and slapped him across the face. "Never do that again." She hugged him tightly smiling up at him. "Are you sure you're completely alright?"

"Yes!"

"Erm…Squall…no your not. You have…b-b-breasts." Selphie said in a state of shock. "Oh wait a minute, that's just Zells hands in your top."

Zell interrupted things quickly. "Hey guys, don't forget the mission."

"Oh yeah! I completely forget. We better hurry." They ran over to the lift as Squall pushed the button to start the lift moving.

"Wow! What a cool lift!" Selphie said.

"Don't get too excited. You don't want to fall."

"Sure. Like I'm going to do that." Squall placed his hand over the down button ready. "Come on you two. I'm not going to fall."

The lift approached the top quickly. "See I didn't fall. I'm the best." Selphie said, giving her famous kick of the leg. The lift reached the top and jolted to a stop, knocking Selphie off balance.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Selphie screamed as she fell to the floor. Squall quickly pressed the down button to fetch Selphie.

"Zell pushed me." She said turning red, avoiding both men's gazes. Squall pressed the button as they travelled upwards again. Once up to the top they saw a Galbadian soldier bent over doing some work to a machine.

"Hey! Didn't Seifer come up here?" Selphie asked.

"Nah! He was hiding behind the draw point." Zell replied.

"Why would he do that?"

"He was having a private moment."

"Huh?"

"He was MASTURBATING!"

"Ugh…sicko." Selphie said screwing her face up disgustedly. "Why didn't you say anything down there?"

"I didn't think it would be nice for all of us to stare while he was doing IT."

"You'd know all about that Zell, wouldn't you?" Squall teased. By this point the Biggs had turned around to see the three SeeD candidates stood there.

"Hey! Who are you?" he shouted.

"Your own personal ass-kicking machine."

"Oh great! At last! I've been waiting so long for my ass massager."

"Huh? No we're here to kick your ass."

"Oh shit!" Biggs drew his weapon ready to fight. "Wedge, get your ass her now," he shouted.

Squall, Selphie and Zell stepped up to Biggs and surrounded him from all sides.

"Mmmm…almost as good as my butt massager," Biggs muttered to himself.

 The SeeD candidates moved in to attack Biggs. The lift began to move as Wedge appeared from below. He quickly saw what was going on and ran up to Squall, delivering a blow to his head that knocked him to the floor. Wedge ran to stand alongside Biggs as Selphie and Zell concentrated their energies on restoring Squall casting a cure on to him. Squall raised himself from the floor, with new power flowing through his body. The five people ran at each other and continued their assault to each other.

Again the lift made the whirling sound as this time Seifer appeared. He sniggered to himself. "Time for some real fighting."

He ran quickly towards Biggs delivering a slash across his chest, which spilt some blood to the floor. Seifer raised his gunblade above his head, ready to finish the job. As his gunblade started travelling down to the injured soldier head a tornado appeared, throwing Seifer, and the Galbadian soldiers from the tower to the floor below.

"What the hell was that?" screamed Zell.

"I think we're gonna find out," Squall said, as a large monster began its descent from the top of the communications tower.

"Oh shit! It's an Elvoret!" Zell said shaking.

"Zell concentrate, we've going to have to fight this."

"I sense a GF. Draw it."

Selphie concentrated her mind. "Woo-hoo! I got Siren."

The monster angry that its GF had been stolen made a large growling sound, before swiping his hand, knocking them all to the floor in pain.

"Shiva."

"Ifrit."

"Quezacotl." _(Is that how you spell it? -Lionheart)_

The 3 GFs erupted into the sky as their attacks rained down on to the monster. The monster fell to the floor, injured but still not dead.

"What the fuck?" said Zell, shaking again. "I'm going to Booya his ass all the way back to Balamb!"

Zell ran up to monster ready to do his best move, but ran straight past the injured monster hitting to tower instead. The tower shook violently as a large piece of metal fell from the top of the tower, piercing through the skin of the Elvoret and travelling all the way into the heart and out the other side. The monster let out one final growl before his body fell limply to the floor.

"Good one, fluke!"

"Fluke? Fluke?" Zell said angrily. "That wasn't a fluke! I meant to do that."

"Yeah right!" said Selphie, laughing at Zell.

Seifer appeared once more on the lift. "I'm going to kill whatever did that to me," said Seifer angrily, until his eyes rested on the dead monster. "Just like Chickenwuss to spoil the fun."  
Selphie ran up to Seifer. "Squad B captain?"

"Yeah?"

"We have the order to withdraw. Be back at the beach by 1900 hours."

"1900 hours?" Seifer said. "That's in 30 minutes. Better run people." Seifer said grabbing the lift, heading down before the others could get on.

Once the lift arrived back at the top they all hopped back on and travelled to the bottom floor. They ran out of the communications tower, past the injured Biggs and Wedge.

"Damn, they're getting," said Biggs angrily. "But not for long…hahahahaha." He pushed a button and seconds later a robot spider jumped from the top of the tower in the chase of the Balamb students.

_A/N: Ok, that's another chapter! Sorry you had to wait so long for it. After my GCSEs are finished I'll update more frequently. But for now review this and my other stories and wait for my next chapter – A kinky robot spider!_


	6. A Kinky Robot Spider

THE BECOMING

Chapter 6-A Kinky Robot Spider 

Authors Note: Okay, once again I have to apologise for not updating in ages. All that waiting and still no flames…your all so great! Here's the next chapter of The Becoming called A Kinky Robot Spider. Read and review, you know you want to! Oh yeah, there is some strong language in this chapter…like you really care…

Squall, Zell and Selphie ran up the hill as fast as they could. They only had 25 minutes left until they would be left stranded at Dollet.

CLUCK CLUNK CLUNK 

"What the hell was that?" yelled Squall, coming to a stop. As they turned around they saw a large robot that resembled a spider heading up the hill towards them.

"Why does this day just keep getting weirder and weirder?" 

The three of them braced themselves for a battle. As it got close to them it raised two of its legs ready to attack. Before it had a chance to move the three of them cast a strong Thunder spell on to the robot making it collapse to the floor.

Zell shook his head. "They don't make them like they used to. This piece of junk doesn't even deserve to go on a scrap heap." Zell focused his energy and cast another Thunder spell on it. It hit one of the legs knocking a panel off. It went flying towards them just missing Selphie.

"Zell, you stupid idiot!" screamed Selphie.

Zell ignored her and ran up to the robot in his usual crazed fashion. "Hahahaha. I whipped your ass, you little robot bitch!"

Zell pulled himself on to the robots leg and looked inside the panel that had blown off.

"Hey, the circuit boards…if I just adjust this here and do that there…" Zell said, pulling out wires and several other things.

"Erm…Zell…when did you learn anything about electronics?" Squall asked.

"I haven't."

"So how do you know what you're doing?" Selphie asked.

"Oh it'll be alright. What's the worst that could happen?"

Just as Zell said that the robot shot up from the ground, throwing Zell to the floor.  
"Hey! You stupid mother-fucking bitch! I'm your master, obey me!"

The robot stood on to its legs and slowly walked forward, straight past Zell.

"Hey, listen to me!" Zell hit the robot as hard as he could. "Owwww. Mental Note: Do not hit large robot spiders with fist."

(A/N: Zell is a trained professional. If you see large spider robots in the streets do not hit them! I repeat do not hit them!)

As he hopped round in pain Selphie cast a Cure spell to shut up Zells moaning.

"Must…make…love…to…Squall…"

"Did that robot say what I think it said?" Squall said panicking.

"Yep! The little cutie robot wants to have sex with you." Selphie said in her normal cheerful mood.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Squall ran as fast as he could away from the robot. The robot quickly started chasing after Squall.

"ZELL! I THOUGHT YOU SAID NOTHING WORSE COULD HAPPEN!!!"

Zell and Selphie collapsed into a fit of laughter. 

Squall ran down the hill and across the bridge. Halfway along the robot jumped over Squall, turned round, and started coming after Squall again. This time though he had nowhere to go.

"Oh crap!"

The robot grabbed Squall round his body and with the other legs tried to pull his trousers off. Squall drew his gunblade and frantically tried to block the legs from getting anywhere near his trousers.

"Help! Help!" Squall screamed. Finally the robot got a leg to his trousers and ripped them off him to reveal chocobo boxers.

"Aww look at them. They go together so well." Selphie commented still laughing.

"Guys you've got to help me!" Squall screamed at them.

"But Squall, it looks like you're having so much fun. I can't tear you away from that." Zell said, then waved as him and Selphie walked back down to the beach.

The robot had now turned its attention to removing the rest of Squalls clothing. With his last drop of energy he summoned a strong Thunder spell that made the robot drop him. Squall tumbled to the floor, got up quickly and ran down the streets of Dollet in just his boxer shorts. The robot quickly recovered from the attack, turned and started making its way after Squall.

Squall jumped down the steps to the beach and ran as fast as he could to the departing ships. The robot jumped down and quickened its pace after Squall. 

"Must…make…love…to…Squall…"

"Noone gets their hands on Squall but me," yelled Quistis sat at a large machine gun. "He's my sex puppet and I'm the only one that can abuse him. You don't even have a whip so take this…" She started shooting the robot, quickly filling it hundreds of bullets. It carried on regardless of the bullets but just as it got close to Squall it began to slow down. Squall dived for the boat and landed inside just before the door closed. Quistis continued to blast away at the robot and it eventually dropped to the floor, as one of its legs began to droop. "Goodbye…Squall…" the robot echoed out as its last words.

_Authors Note: Yay! Another chapter done. Please keep up with the good reviews; I don't think I can take the flames. Thanks!_


End file.
